FIG. 1 illustrates an example existing tennis ball pickup tube used to collect tennis balls on a tennis court. However, existing tennis ball pickup tubes can only collect a limited number of balls, and must be emptied repeatedly to collect additional balls. To empty an existing tennis ball pickup tube, a user must dump the tennis balls into a receptacle which is usually some distance away from the current location of the user on a tennis court. This back and forth movement from the court to the receptacle to dump the balls can be time consuming and inconvenient.